SAILOR MIKU!
by kaede takahashi
Summary: Hatsune Miku is just an ordinary 14 year old school girl...or so she thought. her life changes when she meets musa her talking guardian cat, she becomes sailor miku and fights evil with the other sailor vocaloids!
1. prologue

**_once upon a time in an a kingdom in another dimension, a queen by the name of queen melody was sending ruled her people well and all was well in the harmony kingdom until the day that queen zatsuna destroyed that great civilization._**

**_"katoro!"_**

**_"melody!"_**

**_princess melody runs into the arms of her lover as they embrace for a quick moment_**

**_"I'm glad that your safe,princess"_**

**_"oh katoro"_**

**_she holds onto him even tighter_**

**_"katoro, the others their-"_**

**_"I know"_**

**_princess melody cries_**

**_"they tried to protect me"_**

**_"princess melody listen to me, you have to leave immediatley!"_**

**_"no! I can't leave you too!"_**

**_"if queen zatsuna finds you she'll surely kill you!"_**

**_"don't worry me I'll be alright"_**

**_melody nods as silent tears stream down her face_**

**_"hey don't cry"_**

**_katoro wipes the tears from her face_**

**_"no matter what we'll always be together"_**

**_"you promise"_**

**_"I promise"_**  
**_they a passionate kiss_**

**_they could've stayed like that forever if someone hadn't disrupted them._**

**_"I've finally found you, princess melody!"_**

**_melody and katoro turn around and see queen zatsune with her shadow army behind her._**

**_"step out of the way prince! i've come to kill her!"_**

**_katoro unsheaths his sword_**

**_"you'll have to get through me first!"_**

**_"that should be easy"_**

**_she throws a dagger into his heart_**

**_he falls to the gound_**

**_"katoro! nooo!"_**

**_melody kneels besides his body and holds his head in her lap_**

**_"please don't die!"_**  
**_"melody...be strong"_**

**_"but your the one who makes me strong I need you!"_**

**_"I'll always be with...you"_**

**_"I love you katoro"_**

**_"I love...you too...my princess"_**

**_he finally goes limp as his eyes shut for good and his heart stops beating_**

**_"katoro!"_**

**_princess melody cries into her hands_**

**_"now that he's out of the way I can kill you!"_**

**_another dagger appears in queen zatsuna's hand_**

**_melody looks up at queen zatsuna with rage and sadness in her eyes and she picks up a dagger that belonged to katoro_**

**_"I will kill you myself queen zatsuna!"_**

**_she charges at her with the dagger when zatsuna throws the shadow dagger at melody and it pierces her heart_**

**_queen melody runs into the room just in time to see her daughter fall to the ground...dead._**

**_"melody!"_**

**_she rushes to her daughter's body and holds her in her arms queen melody cries for her daughter adn her lost kingdom_**

**_"queen melody have you come to die with your daughter"_**

**_queen melody looks up at queen zatsuna with such hatred and rage that she could've burned holes into zatzuna._**

**_"ZATSUNA! FOR YOUR EVIL DEEDS I SHALL IMPRISON YOU WITH THE LAST OF MY POWER!"_**

**_she points her staff at zatsuna_**

**_"IN THE NAME OF THIS ONCE MAGICAL KINGDOM, I BANISH YOU TO ETERNAL DARKNESS!"_**

**_"NOOOOO!"_**

**_zatsuna and her army of shadows dissappear._**

**_"now before I die there's one more thing I have to do"_**

**_she sets the dead bodies of the sailor vocaloids and her daughter and prince katoro on once grand steps of the kingdom._**

**_"I send you all to earth to be reincarnated"_**

**_all of them are sent to earth in bubble like thing and queen melody smiles before dieing_**

**_1,000 years later..._**


	2. the destiny of an ordinary girl

**miku-chan's alarm clock goes off**

**miku groggily sits up,rubs her eyes and looks at the time.**

**"ahhhh! it's 8:00 i'm gonna be late for school!" miku jumped out of bed.**

**she quickly gets dressed into her school uniform and rushes downstairs for breakfast.**

**"moooom!, why didn't you wake me up early now i'm going to be late!", she said. miku grabs a donut out of a plastic container on the table and shoved it in her mouth.**

**"I did wake you,twice,but you stayed in bed!", said miku's mother.**

**"mom you know not to take whatever I say seriously!" she said.**

**"of all people I should know that by now" miku's mom muttered.**

**"bye mom i'll see you later" she grabs her lunch box off the kitchen counter and runs out the door**

**"(sigh) sometimes i wonder about that girl", said miku's mother.**

**meanwhile miku was running to school trying to get there before the bell rang.**

**"oh no i'm gonna be late!" she said between pants and becoming breathless.**

**(*sigh*I would've liked to just sleep in) she thought.**

**all wrapped up in her thoughts she trips over something.**

**"ow!, what did i trip over!". she looks behind her and sees a gray cat lying flat on the ground.**

**"oh no I tripped over that cat! I wonder if its dead, oh please don't be dead!". she franticly picks up the cat and holds it in her arms.**

**the cat responds to her touch with a soft meow.**

**miku is filled with relief knowing that the cat isn't dead.**

**"are you alright little kitty" she said**

**the cat purrs and meows**

**miku giggles**

**"your cute" she said.**

**miku then notices the cat had a band-aid in the middle of it's forehead**

**"hmm let's see what's under that band-aid" she said.**

**she removes the band-aid to reveal a golden music note shaped mark on the cat's forehead and it starts to glow.**

**"ahh!" she shrieks and the cat leaps out of her arms and lands on the ground.**

**"could this girl be one of the vocaloids!?" thought the cat.**

**miku regains her composure and realizes she's gonna be even more late for school.**

**"oh! I'm going to be more even more late if I don't get going!" she grabs her bag and starts running to school.**

**once she gets to school she let's out a sigh of relief.**

**"thank goodness I made it just in time for the bell to ring" she goes to her desk and sits down in her seat.**

**after she sits down her friend,lola,skips over to her desk.**

**"hey miku" she said.**

**"hey lola"she said.**

**"so after school today do you want to go to the mall" she said.**

**"I don't know i have to study for a test so that i don't flunk like i did last time" she said.**

**"aww come on miku you can study later besides they got a sale going on for clothes" lola said.**

**"ohhh clothes!" miku said.**

**"yeah and shoes too" she said.**

**"shoes!" miku practically squealed.**

**"alright let's go" miku said.**

**"you should be studying !"**

**miku's grin suddenly falters as she realizes who's behind her.**

**"hello " said lola**

**"yeah um hi " miku manages to stutter out.**

**"don't "hi" me your suppose to be studying since you failed the last test!" she said.**

**"i'll get right back to studying ".**

**"you better" said before she returned to her desk.**

**miku groans as she thinks of all the studying she has to do.**

**"so we still going to the mall" lola said.**

**"yep" miku said with a smile on her face.**

**after school miku and lola ride the bus to the mall and they walk into a clothes store.**

**"oh my gosh! miku look at those shoes!" lola said.**

**they look at a pair of red high heels.**

**"oh if only I could wear those shoes!" miku said.**

**miku then turns her attention to a blue skirt with floral patterns on it.**

**"oh wow! this is such a pretty skirt" she said.**

***gasp*"miku! look at those kimonos! lola said while practically squealing.**

**miku rushes over to the kimonos that her friend is pointing at and is greeted with 2 beautiful kimonos. one kimono is pink and the other is purple,the pink one has a red obi and the purple one has a dark blue obi.**

**miku and lola's eyes instantly sparkle with excitement.**

**"their sooooo beautiful!"**

**after awhile they leave the store**

**"hey lola before we go I want to find megurine luka's new cd at the music store"**

**"sure"**

**they head to the music store and they go inside.**

**miku instantly head to the back section with megurine luka posters and cd's and other luka stuff.**

**"here it is I found her new cd"**  
**"oohh let me see"**

**they gaze upon the cd with the famous singer megurine luka on it.**

**"wow she's so beautiful and her voice is amazing" they both say with stars in their eyes.**

**"how much is the cd?"**  
**"1,200 yen"**

**they both groan**

**"wait! let me see if i have that much money"**

**she takes some money out of her pocket and counts it**

**"awww man! I only have $10.00"**

**"don't worry miku I'll just give you $2.00"**

**"you will! oh thank you lola" miku gives lola a hug.**

**they go to the check-out reigster and they pay for the cd then they leave the store.**

**"hey miku wanna go to the game center?"**

**"sure I wanna play that new sailor L game!"**

**miku thens bumps into someone**

**"oh my gosh i'm so sorry!"**  
**"hey watch it you clutz!"**

**"wait a minute! who are you calling a clutz!"**

**she looks up at the blue haired boy as his eyes pierced into hers.**

**"my name is miku!"**

**"well 'miku' i'm kaito"**

**"and your in my way!"**  
**"whatever,jerk!"**

**she stomps past him**

**"see you later pigtails!"**  
**"it's miku!"**

**she grits her teeth**

**"that guy is such a jerk" she mumbles to herself**

**"calling me a 'clutz' and 'pigtails' the nerve of that guy!"**

**"but he sure was hot"**

**"hey miku did that guy just insult you!"**  
**"yeah but I'm fine"**

**"great cause besides being mean he was super h-o-t!" lola said with hearts in her eyes.**

**miku smiles**

**"okay lola now let's head to the bus station"**

**she grabs her friend's hand as they hurry to the bus station**

**little does miku know that she's being watched by a gray cat.**

**"(this girl is really the one!)" thought musa.**

**once miku and lola get to the game center they head straight to the sailor L game.**

**"this time i'm going to beat my high score!" miku said with confidence in her voice.**

**she puts 50 cents into the machine and begins playing.**

**she manages to beat her score of 400 with 600 points.**

**"yes I beat my high score!" she jumps in excitement.**

**she and lola give eachother a high five.**

**"let's play another game!"**  
**"sure I think I have enough time to play another game Its only...6:30!"**

**"oh my gosh! I have to get home!"**

**"my mom will be so worried and angry at me!"**  
**"bye miku!"**

**"bye lola see you at school tomorrow!"**

**miku runs out the doors of the game center**

**"If only I could be like sailor L, she doesn't have to worry about studying or tests or curfews!"**

**once miku gets home she tries to quietly sneak upstairs**

**"miku!"**  
**"(aww man she sees me!")**

**"where have you been!"**  
**"um with lola...at the mall"**  
**"you should be studying young lady!"**

**"now get up there and study!"**  
**"yes mom!"**

**miku rushes up the stairs and studies for 2 hours straight before she gets ready to fall asleep on her desk.**

**she hears the window in her room open**

**"why's the window open?"**

**she gets up to close it and a cat jumps onto her bed**

**"ahhh!"**

**"wait! your the cat from this morning?"**

**"indeed I am"**

**"huh?! ddid yyou just talk!"**

**"nevermind that miku"**

**"I am musa your guardian cat and I am here to lead you onto your destiny as a vocaloid senshi!"**

**miku shakes her head**

**"now I must be dreaming"**

**"no you are not miku you are sailor miku a sailor vocaloid who has sworn to protect the harmony princess!"**

**"miku you are losing your mind"**

**"there is no talking cat in your room there is no vocaloid senshi, your just a deranged lunatic" miku repeats that to herself.**

**"you don't believe me then i'll prove it to you"**  
**she closes her eyes and the music note on her forehead starts to glow and a brooch with a music note in the center appears in miku's hand**

**"now I want you to say "miku vocal power!"**

**"okay"**

**"miku vocal power!"**

**miku is transformed into a gray sailor fuku with a black skirt that is mint blue on the bottom. instead of a bow she had a mint blue tie with 2 black lines on it. she wore black knee high boots that's mint blue on the top and bottom of the shoes. she has gray gloves that are mint blue on the top. she has those odango hair things(that she wore in the video:electric angel. she has on headphones. her tiara is like sailor moon's except there's a music note in the middle of it.**


End file.
